What Can A King Do?
by Arukuu-San
Summary: Alus has reigned for six years as king, and he waits for Arc to come visit him again, like he promised. Alus finds out, he loves Arc. But what happens when he's torn between two people he both loves? Yaoi... Multiple pairings inside! For demonwindy! Final chapter is now up!
1. A Promise

**I'm back with another FFIII story! Except it's an ArcxAlus story, which isn't the most popular pairing...so I wrote it just for demonwindy! Thanks for getting me to write this! Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy III nor it's characters they belong to Square Enix, BUT OCs Jesen and Evangeline belong to me.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Alus sat on a chair in the castle's library, reading a book.

It had been six years since Alus' father had died and Alus became king. Alus soon became used to his new duties as king, and during his reign, he met two of his closest, trustworthy friends.

There was Evangeline, a girl who was the same age as Alus. She literally bumped into Alus in the streets of Saronia. Evangeline was running away from slave traders, who later claimed to Alus, that 'the girl' had 'special, magical properties', and that she would 'sell for a fair price'. Of course, Alus stood up for Evangeline, and sent away the men, telling them that Evangeline was with him. Alus had then told her he would keep her safe, and offered her a job in the castle. Evangeline was now an advisor to King Alus, since Evangeline was wise beyond her years. Evangeline rarely talked about her past, and who she was and where she came from. All Alus really knew about her was that she _did _have magical properties; which Alus did witness a few times. He also knew that Evangeline was a fully trained beast master, and had no problem taming monsters. Alus was desperate to know more answers about Evangeline, but Evangeline told him he would know in time. But Alus didn't want to wait long to find out more about his best friend.

Another friend of Alus' was a boy - who was the same age as Alus - named Jesen. Jesen was originally a thief trying to make a living in Saronia. When he was a thief, he had excellent sword skills and he still had those skills. One day, Jesen was thieving as usual, and he got caught stealing off a guard, and was taken straight to King Alus. As much as Jesen pleaded for a second chance, Alus told him he wouldn't be getting another chance, and had him sent to the dungeons. After Jesen was taken away, Alus had gone out to the courtyard for a stroll. But little did he know that he was being followed and that he was about to be assassinated... Meanwhile, Jesen had escaped from the guards and he ran down a hallway near the courtyard. He glanced out the window from the second floor to see if there were any ways out of the castle, but found Alus being strangled, with the assassin playing with a knife in his hand, about to slit Alus' throat. Jesen quickly jumped through the window, seeing his opportunity to save the king. He landed on the ground safely, and ran over to the assassin and punched him a couple of times, knocking him out. As Alus gasped for breath, Jesen asked if now he could have a second chance. Alus agreed to this, but only if Jesen would become a knight. And of course, Jesen agreed to this.

Alus still thought about the meetings with his two best friends, wondering if he had never met them. He shuddered at thought. Alus couldn't imagine life without them. Evangeline would have been working as a slave, and Jesen would have been kept prisoner in Castle Saronia's dungeon until further notice. And Alus...he would have already been dead. These were all horrible thoughts, but when you thought about it, that was life.

The book Alus was reading was about The Four Light Warriors, and their quest to save the world. Of course, Alus already knew about this legend, but he had to read any new books that became available in the library. And the book _was_ about the people who helped him and his kingdom. Alus read about each Light Warrior. There was Luneth, Ingus, Refia…and Arc.

_Arc…I wonder where he is now… _Alus wondered to himself. _It has been six years since I last seen him…I really miss him… _There wasn't a day that went by when Alus thought of Arc.

Arc promised Alus that he would come back and visit, but it had been six years since they last seen each other. _I wonder if he ever remembered that promise..._

"Alus?"

Alus jumped and slammed his book shut. He looked behind him where the voice came from, and found a long, blonde haired girl behind him, who had a short fringe which was seen above the girl's emerald-coloured eyes.

Alus smiled, and sighed with relief. "Evangeline, you scared me!"

"Sorry for making you jump…" Evangeline said sheepishly, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "But, I came to inform you that there is someone waiting to see you."

Alus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "To see me?"

"Yes…" Evangeline replied, looking at Alus as if she couldn't make it any clearer.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure; I didn't catch his name…"

"So, it's a male I presume?" Alus said chuckling.

Evangeline nodded. "I suggest you go and see him now."

Alus nodded. He got up from his seat and walked over to one of the bookshelves, putting his book away. Alus dusted himself off. "How do I look?"

Evangeline giggled and shook her head. "You look fine. Now go, you don't want to keep this young man waiting." She signalled for Alus to leave the library. When Alus wasn't fast enough, she pushed him out the door of the library.

Alus, once he was pushed out the door of the library, dusted him self off, again. As he walked down one of the hallways leading to the main entrance, Alus began to think about who wanted to see him. _Who could it be? Could it be…? No, I doubt that... _But Alus was too busy thinking about this that he collided into one of the guards.

Alus stumbled back and shook his head. He looked up to find a tall, sandy-coloured, short haired boy with chestnut-coloured eyes, still recovering from the collision.

"J-Jesen! I am so sorry!" Alus stuttered. "I was so caught in my thoughts-"

"Relax, Alus." Jesen interrupted him. He put a hand on Alus' shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Alus smiled back at Jesen. "Thanks, Jesen…I-I really wish I could stay and chat, but I have to meet someone."

"Oh." Disappointment was heard in Jesen's voice, and disappointment was written on his face. "Well, promise we'll talk later? 'Cause, I've kind of got something I want to talk to you about."

Alus blinked a couple of times worriedly. "Really? We can talk about this now if you wanted to."

Jesen shook his head. "We'll talk later, Alus." He patted Alus on the shoulder, and walked past him up the hallway that Alus had came down.

Alus stared after Jesen worriedly "Why couldn't you have just told me now?" Alus murmured he shook the thought away from his head and walked down the hallway to the main entrance of the castle.

* * *

Jesen walked down the hallway with his fists clenched. _Why couldn't I have just told him there and then? _Jesen thought angrily to himself. _But, what if I told him there and then, and he didn't feel the same way as I do for him? Who am I kidding? He would never like me back…He's the king, a-and I'm the knight. And we're both of the same sex; it just wouldn't be right…_

Jesen continued down the hallway with his fists clenched, but soon unclenched them when he saw Evangeline walking down the hallway. She seemed to be in her own little world, so she didn't notice Jesen walking up the hallway. But Evangeline never walked by Jesen without saying hello. So there was no surprise when Evangeline stopped and said hello.

"So, Alus is away to meet someone?" Jesen asked Evangeline, already knowing that Alus was off to meet someone.

"Um, yeah, I guess…" Evangeline didn't seem too interested in that right now.

Jesen bit his lower lip. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"M-me? O-oh no, I-I'm fine…" Evangeline stuttered. "Just-just a whole load of paperwork to do, that's all."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll be fine; I have less paperwork to do than usual."

Jesen nodded. "Don't get yourself too stressed out."

Evangeline nodded and smiled. "I promise."

"Good." With that said, Jesen walked past Evangeline.

Evangeline stared after Jesen lustfully. _Oh gods, why did he have to be so…sexy? _Evangeline sighed.

Evangeline had been crushing on Jesen since the first time she laid eyes on him. At first, it was because Evangeline felt sorry for Jesen, because he was taken away to be taken away to the dungeons and soon enough put on trial, and possibly executed. But, when she got to know him and became friendly with him, she developed a little crush on him, and eventually, it escalated into a bigger crush. He was perfect for Evangeline. His sandy-coloured hair…and his chestnut eyes… He was tall, and had a well built body, despite being sixteen. And, even though he didn't look like it, Jesen was really sweet and kind. Jesen was perfect for Evangeline; at least that's what she thought.

"When should I tell him?" Evangeline murmured to herself. "Maybe, I'll tell him sometime this week…" She muttered, as she walked down the hallway towards the throne room. Hopefully, Evangeline wouldn't put this off. Again.

* * *

Alus walked out of the main entrance doors of the castle, and looked around him. There weren't many people about, only a few guards in their respective positions doing what they normally do. Guarding.

Alus looked around, squinting with the sun in his eyes. He then noticed a figure, which was moving, staring at the castle and all the other parts. The figure seemed to be amazed by the castle, like he hadn't seen anything like it before.

Alus squinted again, and began to finally make out the figure. It was definitely a male, quite tall, handsome, and he had neck length brown hair. _It couldn't be…Arc? _Alus thought to himself, trying not to get his hopes up. _Only one way to find out… _Alus looked down at the male's neck, to find that he was wearing a yellow scarf. This distinguished that the male was in fact, Arc.

Alus couldn't help but run towards Arc and stopped at his back. Arc certainly had gotten a bit taller from when Alus last seen him. He wasn't that tall though; he was – and still is – the small one. That title may stick around for a long time…

Arc turned around to find Alus standing there. He smiled softly. "Alus…it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Alus stood there speechless. He was too dumbfounded to speak. Alus couldn't believe that it was really Arc who came to visit him. "So, you kept your p-promise?" Alus stuttered the last word.

"Of course!" He patted Alus on the back. "I never go back on a promise!"

Alus smiled shyly. "You've grown up…"

"I would say the same thing about you. You have really grown into a young man." Arc smiled.

Alus blushed. "T-thank you…" He looked at the main doors of the castle. "Won't you come in?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

**The End until the next chapter! Ok, special thanks to demonwindy! Please R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right." - _


	2. Arising Problems

**I'm back with another chapter! Fun Fact: In this story it's all sunny and warm. But when I was writing this, it was rainy, cold and windy outside -.- Also I have exams coming up, so I might not update my stories as often as I would do. Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters, they belong to Square Enix. But I own the plot, along with the characters Jesen and Evangeline!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"So, how was your trip?" Alus and Arc were walking through the courtyard, talking to each other.

"Well, I'll be honest, I'm glad to finally get here." Arc replied. He had his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky. It was a deep blue colour, with the sun beating down. There wasn't a single cloud in sight.

"You do look tired." Alus added worriedly.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately…" Arc explained. "I've been up half the nights, tossing and turning in bed."

"Do you have any idea what's keeping you awake during the nights?"

Arc shook his head. "Not that I can think of…"

Alus sighed. "Well, that doesn't really help." Alus said honestly.

"You are right about that." Arc admitted. "But, as I was saying, I'm glad to finally get off the airship."

"How long did it take you to get here?"

"A couple of days."

"I am not surprised that you are tired."

Arc chuckled. "What about you? How have you been keeping?"

"I have been keeping well, thank you." Alus replied. "Everything seems to be going smoothly in Saronia, as no problems have arisen."

Arc smiled. "You really know how to handle your kingdom, Alus."

"Well, it only took me awhile to get used to my new role." Alus stated. "I was practically born for it."

"Well, you're right about that." Arc chuckled.

Alus chuckled along with him. He was glad that Arc had kept his promise and came back to visit him. Lately, Arc was all Alus would ever think about. He missed him so much, and to have him come back to Saronia really cheered Alus up. Alus didn't want his walk with Arc to end.

Jesen was walking down the hallway, very quickly. He had a letter gripped tightly in his hand. _Damn it, where are you, Alus? _Jesen stopped a few times and asked his fellow guards if they had seen the king anywhere, some replying that they had no idea where he was. But one then told Jesen that he was out in the courtyard with a visitor. _Damn, forgot about that._

Jesen walked down another hallway which led to the courtyard. He got to the archway that led out into courtyard, and was surprised by what he saw.

Jesen saw Arc and Alus under one of the trees at the end of the courtyard. They were quite close together, and their hands were so close together that they could easily interlock them. And then, what really shocked Jesen was that how Arc leaned in to kiss Alus. Once Arc's lips touched Alus', Alus kissed him back.

Jesen couldn't believe his eyes. Now how was he supposed to tell Alus how he felt about him? Alus _definitely _wouldn't like Jesen back if he liked Arc. Jesen felt…hurt inside, like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

Evangeline was walking down the hallway which led to the courtyard, and she saw Jesen. He was gripping the letter in his hand tightly, as if he was angry at something. Jesen then noticed Evangeline walking towards him. She stopped beside him and asked. "Jesen, is everything all right?"

Jesen only looked at her in disgust. "Give this to Alus." He shoved the letter into Evangeline's hands and ran off down the hallway.

Evangeline watched Jesen run off worriedly. "Jesen!" She sighed. Evangeline looked through the archway and found Arc and Alus quite close together. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Could he be…angry about them? No, he couldn't be. _Evangeline pondered over whether she should go to Alus now, or wait until Alus was finished with his visitor. _Better stay by until he's finished… _She walked into another room down the hallway, where she waited for Alus.

"So, I'm the reason you can't sleep at night?" Alus spoke softly.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Arc moved a strand of hair out of the young king's eyes. "I sensed that something bad was going to happen, so I came here to see you."

"But why would-"

"I don't know," Arc interrupted him. "But I felt like I needed to come here."

Alus looked down at the ground. This got him worried. If Arc had sensed that something bad was going to happen, then there was a high probability that this bad thing was going to happen.

"I'm sorry." Arc said sheepishly.

"There is no need." Alus replied. "Wait here, I must speak with my advisor." Alus then walked away, leaving Arc standing under the tree.

Arc sighed. "Great, now I've gotten him worried…" He murmured, annoyed at himself.

Alus walked through the archway into the hallway, and walked straight to the door that Evangeline was 'waiting' in. He turned the knob of the door and walked into the room.

The room was dimly lit, and had red wallpaper. It had a couple of bookshelves and a desk, but that was really it.

Evangeline was leaning on the desk, watching the door. She stopped leaning on desk and walked over to Alus with her arms folded, as if nothing had been happening in the last fifteen minutes.

"I am not stupid, Evangeline." Alus growled through gritted teeth. He held his hand out. "The letter, if you please."

Evangeline handed him the letter without another word. She looked at him with a cross look, and walked back over to the desk and leaned on it again. "You know, Jesen is-"

"Angry? Disgusted? I would not blame him." Alus replied sternly as he opened the letter. He began to read the letter.

Evangeline kept her mouth shut. She had never seen Alus so stern before, it just wasn't like him. She walked over beside him, with her arms folded again. "Alus, what's wrong?"

Alus was still reading the letter, but his eyes averted from it to look at Evangeline. He scoffed, and went back to reading the letter.

Evangeline gave Alus a scornful look, but of course, Alus was too absorbed in the letter to even take a glance at Evangeline. _That little…! _Evangeline let out a sigh to make sure she didn't get angry and take it out on Alus. "What does the letter say?"

Alus stopped reading and turned towards Evangeline. He held the letter in his hand tightly. "It's a cry for help."

Evangeline looked worriedly at Alus. "Cry for help?"

"From one of our alliances." Alus held out the letter to Evangeline. "Read it."

Evangeline walked over to Alus quite quickly and snatched the letter out of Alus' hand. She started reading the letter. Her eyes widened in horror. "No, it couldn't be…"

"I am afraid it is true."

"B-but we trusted them!" Evangeline said angrily. "And what if they-"

Alus put his hands on Evangeline's shoulders. "Evangeline, please, calm down. We are going to fix this. And I'm going to need all the help I need from you."

Evangeline's eyes started to swell up with tears. "But…what of my brother…?" She murmured quietly. So quietly that you couldn't hear it.

Alus pulled Evangeline into a hug. "Evangeline…we will find your brother. But you need to help me. And we need to get our alliances together." He looked straight into Evangeline's eyes. "I will do anything I can to find news of your brother. I promise."

Evangeline nodded. "Okay…I'll send word out." Evangeline and Alus let go of each other. Evangeline walked towards the door and turned the door knob.

"Evangeline?"

Evangeline looked over at Alus, with her hand still on the door knob.

"Thank you."

Evangeline nodded. She then walked out of the room.

Alus stood there with his arms folded, the letter still clutched in his hand. He unfolded his arms and looked at the letter. He remembered when he first made an alliance with three kingdoms across the seas and mountains. The Kingdom of Cadaewyn, the Kingdom of Aeiveth and the Kingdom of Malidia. These were the kingdoms that were part of the alliance.

Cadaewyn was quite a big kingdom, bigger than Saronia was. It had plenty of land, so it was all shared out equally across the kingdom. All sorts of imports came into the kingdom; plenty of food, materials and sometimes, some riches. The kingdom provided plenty for Saronia, Aeiveth and Malidia; one of the reasons why Cadaewyn was invited to join the alliance.

Aeiveth was a small kingdom, but it was by all means not poor. Aeiveth had many riches in underground mines and caves. Some were even reported to have catacombs filled with all sorts of treasures. Aeiveth sold these riches for imports such as food and drink, keeping the kingdom alive. Aeiveth was then invited to join the alliance, and became so much richer.

Malidia was a fairly sized kingdom, with a lot of markets, dealers and shops. Many merchants from all around the world came to work in Malidia, and the kingdom received quite a bit of money. Malidia was known for having a huge army, and was known well for its military status. Malidia then joined the alliance with Saronia, Aeiveth and Cadaewyn, making it one of the most powerful alliances known by man.

These three kingdoms – along with Saronia – formed the perfect alliance, making them quite powerful. That is, until recently.

Malidia had invaded Aeiveth in a pursuit of more power. They stole most goods and riches and killed most Aeivethian soldiers, along with part of the population. Malidia had even kidnapped some of the civilians to 'put them to good use'. The Malidian army were also planning on assassinating the reigning monarch, but fled the kingdom soon after they had plundered most of Aeiveth. The kingdom was left ruined, with most of their income and riches gone. That's when the monarch had sent the letter to Saronia and Cadaewyn for help.

Alus closed his eyes. "Why didn't I see this coming?" He muttered to himself.

A knock on the door was then heard. Alus' eyes shot opened. Alus immediately walked over to the door and opened it, as if his body was being controlled to do so. He opened the door to see Jesen standing waiting for Alus.

"Read the letter?" He asked. Jesen was still in a bad mood from what he said earlier.

"Yes, Jesen, I have." Alus replied, feeling somewhat anger at Jesen with his tone of voice.

Jesen walked past Alus into the room without another word.

Alus gave him a disapproving look, as he closed the door. He folded his arms as Jesen turned to him.

"What?" Jesen looked at Alus, who was slowly walking towards him. Jesen backed away slowly.

"Stop acting like you don't know." Alus said sternly. "I saw you at the entrance of the courtyard today."

_Damn it… _Jesen cursed to himself. "How would you…?"

"I've learned to watch everything around me, Jesen." Alus said in a low tone, getting closer and closer to him. "And I saw you, Jesen. I saw everything."

Jesen looked away embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. He was too dumbfounded to say anything. Too dumbfounded to fight back, and too dumbfounded to come up with a comeback. "I don't know what to say." Was all Jesen managed to say.

"That's because there is nothing left to say." Alus got so close to Jesen that Jesen was up against the wall. "And you do not need to say anything."

"What do you mea-" Jesen was interrupted by Alus' soft lips on his. It wasn't a long kiss, but a kiss that lasted four seconds. Jesen smiled. He suddenly pinned Alus against the wall and started kissing Alus himself. Alus kissed Jesen back, and looked like he was enjoying it.

Then, after a few minutes, they both stopped kissing each other.

Alus blinked a few times. "Before I leave, can you tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

Jesen thought back earlier in the day. He remembered wanting to talk to Alus about his feelings for him. "Well, I wanted to tell you that, I love you."

Alus his body stiffen. "Y-you love me?" Alus whispered.

Jesen nodded. "It's why I was so…angry earlier. I saw you with that guy, and you both kissed and…I didn't whether I should tell you or not."

Alus looked into Jesen's chestnut eyes, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. "Jesen, you can tell me anything, no matter what."

Jesen nodded. "Thank you…"

"It is no problem." Alus kissed Jesen on his cheek and walked out of the room.

Alus closed the door behind him and turned to walk back into the courtyard, but Arc was standing right in front of him.

"Alus, is everything okay?" Arc asked worriedly.

"You were right about sensing something bad was going to happen, Arc." Alus said, immediately after Arc had just finished his sentence. "Come, I'll explain more." He urged Arc to follow him down the hallway. Arc and Alus then quickly walked down the hallway.

Once Alus and Arc had gone, the door that Alus was just in opened, and Jesen popped his head out of the door. He had been eavesdropping on Alus and Arc's conversation. "So, your name is Arc, huh? That's interesting to know…"

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger? Well, find out more in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, so please R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right." _


	3. It Hurts, Doesn't It?

**My exams are over, so you know what that means? ;) I shall be uploading more stories and updating! Ok, so here's a little note to everyone out there. If you do not like my stories, or anything in it, I advise you not to read it and if you've read it but don't like it, don't review. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Thank you :) Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters; they belong to Square Enix. But I do own my OCs (Jesen and Evangeline)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Alus and Arc walked down one of the hallways, which was completely empty and silent. They both were talking in whispers that wouldn't be heard in the completely silent hallways.

Arc started. "So, Malidia, the kingdom with the strongest, most powerful army and military defences, invaded Aeiveth-"

"For more riches and to kidnap any healthy civilians to 'put them to good use.'" Alus interrupted, finishing his sentence. "Just like any other kingdom with a high military status would do."

"It sounds terrible, Alus." Arc replied, stating the obvious.

"What makes it worse is that Malidia was one of our most trustworthy allies." Alus said through clenched teeth, his fist clenched in pure fury. "The King of Malidia would never do something like this; it is not in his nature to do so…"

Arc saw that Alus was clearly furious about this. Suddenly, Arc pinned Alus against the wall, but not in a violent way. "Alus, I know what's happening right now, but you can't let your fury take over you like this."

Alus had frozen and looked at Arc nervously. He was right. If he let his fury take over him, who knows what he could've become.

"And I know your father wouldn't have wanted it either."

Alus cringed at the mention of his father. It was only six years ago when Alus' father had died. He remembered his father's death, every detail. All too well. He watched his father die right in front of his eyes, kneeling beside him, completely helpless with nothing he could do to help him. Alus always wished there was some way he could have helped his father, even just to keep him alive for a little bit longer, long enough for Alus to have his final moments with. Alus wasn't ready for his father to leave, well; I don't suppose anyone would be in the situation Alus was in. He was always convinced that he had let go and moved on from his father's death. But in his heart, Alus could never let go, and never move on. He knew this because he visited his father's grave as often as he could, almost everyday, and he missed him so dearly. Alus would never forget, and never forgive for what had happened to his father. Never.

Arc felt Alus' body tense up after him thinking about his father. He realised what he had done.

Tears quickly appeared in the young king's eyes and streamed down his face. He then collapsed on the floor with Arc trying to catch him, so he wouldn't injure himself. Arc gently set Alus on the floor as he sat down with him. Alus buried his head into Arc's chest and sobbed.

Arc placed his arm around Alus and put his hand on the back of his head. He began rocking him back and forward. "Shh…stay strong, Alus…you're a king now, remember?"

Alus nodded, his head still buried into Arc's chest. He didn't know what to think. He was being held by the person who had witnessed his father's death and who even had killed his father's murderer. It was all too painful to remember that. But he was also being held by the person who was his best friend, who cared for him deeply. And six years later, he was being held by him. Alus was…scared, and he never imagined he would feel that way six years later.

Arc was breathing into Alus' hair. He hated to see him like this, even though he only seen him so upset once, which was when his father had died. _Damn it, why did I mention his father? _Arc thought annoyed to himself._ It's painful enough for him to rule an entire kingdom by himself, as well as dealing with a traitor in an alliance which involves his kingdom. And he has no fatherly figure to look up to. No family left...only his closest friends. _Arc closed his eyes for a moment, still breathing in Alus' hair. _But the smile on his face when he saw me again...it's as if all of that disappeared. Oh, Alus..._

Alus looked up at Arc. He sniffled and wiped his tears. "I am sorry…"

Arc moved a strand of his white-blonde hair out of his eyes. "You don't need to be, Alus. I know how it feels."

Alus looked into Arc's eyes with confusion. "…what?"

"My foster father, Topapa, he died not long ago." Arc explained. "It was only two months ago, in fact."

Alus stayed silent. _So someday actually understands…_

"It's not easy to let go, is it?"

Alus shook his head.

Arc sighed. "But I guess no human lives forever, and we all have to move onto the other world."

"I agree." Alus managed to say. "And all our loved ones are in that other world, resting in peace." Alus gave out a sad chuckle. "My father is probably with my mother right now."

"And I think they're watching over you," Arc smiled. "And I think they're proud of you."

Alus blushed. "You really think so?"

"Of course." Arc smiled again, playing with Alus' hair. "Even you know it."

Alus smiled. He felt a little better now that he talked with Arc about his father. Alus even learned that Arc had experienced the same thing; losing his father. Alus got on his feet, dusting himself off, with Arc standing up with him. "So, what of the others? Luneth? Refia? And Ingus?" Alus started, trying to move on from the topic of conversation.

Arc smiled, and he chuckled a bit. "Well, Luneth got married a few years ago and he's going to be a father soon."

"Wow, that's great news!"

"But Luneth _is _nervous about it." Arc rubbed the back his neck laughing.

"As would every man would be with his first child." Alus chuckled.

Arc chuckled along with him. "Refia returned to her home and continued her blacksmith training, and became one of the most well known blacksmiths around. She's had a few 'gentlemen callers' but she hasn't settled down into a relationship. Yet."

Alus grinned. "What about Ingus?"

"Ingus? Well, he returned back to Castle Sasune and became Princess Sara's personal bodyguard, so he's always around her and he always tries to protect her, even if there is no danger about."

"It sounds as if Ingus…likes Sara."

"Well, it's kind of obvious that he has a crush on Sara, and it's obvious that Sara likes him back."

Alus chuckled. "It sounds as if your friends have been doing just fine."

"Yeah, I guess." Arc rubbed his arm. "Me, I'm here with you. And I couldn't ask for more."

Alus smiled, as he got closer to Arc. He wrapped his arms around Arc's neck, and placed his lips softly on his. After a couple of seconds, Alus stopped kissing him and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Arc…"

"I love you too, Alus…" Arc whispered into Alus' hair, embracing him.

* * *

Jesen sat on the railing of a balcony. He sat against the wall, so he wouldn't fall off the railing, looking out to the sun which was setting. The sky was a yellow-red colour, and the sun was slightly orange. Jesen thought about the kiss between him and Alus, and this 'Arc' character. as he called him. Jesen wondered who Alus really loved. _Alus has known this Arc guy for years and he hasn't seen him for six years…no wonder he's glad to see this guy again. So glad he has his lips all over him… _Jesen clenched his fist tightly. He felt angry that there was someone else out there who had won over Alus. It felt like…someone was going to take Alus away from him. Over a few years, Alus and Jesen had become pretty close friends, and Jesen eventually fell for Alus. When Jesen felt alone, Alus was always there to cheer him up. Jesen and Alus felt like they could tell each other anything, but not that they love each other.

"Jesen?"

Jesen turned his head around and found a certain emerald-coloured eyed girl standing beside him. "Evangeline."

Evangeline sat on the ground up against the wall, looking out into the sunset.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"But why?"

"Because I can sense it." Evangeline replied, still looking out into the sunset.

Jesen looked down at Evangeline with a confused look.

"It's a power I have," Evangeline looked down, as if she was embarrassed. "And, I've never really told anyone about it, apart from my brother and Alus."

Jesen cringed at Alus' name, but soon shook this from his head. "Evangeline…"

Evangeline slowly turned her head and looked up at Jesen.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Evangeline nodded.

Jesen got down off the rail and sat quite close beside Evangeline. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me things."

Evangeline rested her head on Jesen's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jesen replied, setting his head on top of Evangeline's head.

_Should I tell him now? _Evangeline thought to herself sleepily. _No I think I'll just- _Before Evangeline could finish this sentence in her head, she fell asleep on Jesen's shoulder.

Jesen looked down at Evangeline and smiled. "You're really cute when you're sleeping, Evangeline…" Jesen murmured. "Better get you to bed."

Jesen lifted up the sleeping Evangeline in his arms and walked away from the balcony. He walked out into the hallway – which was empty. Jesen wondered where everyone was. Some of the hallways had been empty all day, and it felt suspicious to Jesen. Jesen tried to shake this away from his head, and walked further down the hallway and eventually stopped in front of a door, which led into Evangeline's room.

Jesen opened the door with his hand, and walked into the room, using his foot to close the door behind him.

The room was kept quite tidy, with not a single thing lying about or a speck of dust in sight. The room had blue wallpaper, with a few bookshelves, a desk, a wardrobe and a double bed. Seeing the double bed, Jesen walked over to it. He pulled back the sheets and set Evangeline under the sheets. He pulled the sheets over Evangeline, trying not to wake her.

Evangeline let out a quiet murmur, which sounded like she was saying something.

Curious, Jesen leaned closer to Evangeline to try and hear her again. Evangeline didn't murmur another word. _Well, that was weird… _Jesen thought to himself. He walked out of the room, as he thought about this. Jesen closed the door behind him, and leaned against the door. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about his 'different' day.

First, he found he couldn't talk to Alus until later because he had a visitor. Then, he was asked to give a letter to Alus which he wasn't supposed to read – but read anyway – and found out that there is a traitor within the alliance. Then, when he finds Alus to give the letter to him, he's smacking his lips over another guy. And when he comes back to see Alus again, he ends up being the victim of Alus' kisses. This isn't exactly a normal day for Jesen, and the days that follow up probably wouldn't be normal either.

Jesen opened his eyes again. He stopped leaning on the door, and walked down the hallway. Jesen decided he would go to the library to have some time to himself. He wouldn't really read books, since he had no proper education when he was younger, but it was somewhere quiet, somewhere where no one would ask him anything. This was to get everything off his mind, and hopefully this would happen. But Jesen knew and felt that he wouldn't get everything off his mind.

* * *

"Are you sure nobody's seen us?" Arc said worriedly.

"I am sure, Arc," Alus replied coolly. "Nobody ever comes up onto the higher floors of the castle, apart from the maids of course."

Arc and Alus were sitting about in Alus' bedroom, with Arc worrying about if he got caught with Alus in the bedroom. Of course, Alus was trying to convince him not to worry.

"And I always lock the door behind me for privacy anyway, so we should not be disturbed."

Arc smiled a small smile. At least he was getting some time alone with Alus, or at least, the rest of the night.

Alus walked over to Arc and put his arms around his neck. He kissed him on the lips, and smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, Arc. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, Alus…I keep forgetting you've grown up since I last seen you."

Alus let out a small chuckle. "Well, you have certainly grown up since I last seen you."

Arc laughed softly. "We all grow up one way or another."

Alus nodded. He wrapped his arms around Arc and hugged him tightly. "I am so glad to see you again…" He whispered.

Arc hugged him back. "I know…" He whispered into his hair. "And I've missed you too."

* * *

**R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right." _


	4. Planning and Paperwork 'Sigh'

Arc started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Alus. Arc smiled. "How did you sleep?" He asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"Very well, thank you…" Alus said tiredly, shifting his body closer to Arc's again. His head was resting on Arc's chest, and his eyes were shut closed.

Arc smiled again. _He looks so peaceful…_

"I don't want to get up…" Alus said tiredly, still trying to wake up while he rubbed his eyes.

"I can understand why," Arc replied. "Things haven't been going your way lately, huh?" He started playing with his white-blonde hair.

"It all started yesterday." Alus said grimly. "Everything was going fine until I received that letter."

"Don't try to dwell on it too much, Alus," Arc said, still playing with Alus' hair. "You can't let it get in the way of your duties."

Alus sat up, stretching. "During the six years of my reign, that's all I've heard. 'Don't let it get in the way of your duties' this, 'don't let it get in the way of your duties' that." Alus fell back on the bed again.

"I'm sorry, Alus," Arc said, feeling a bit guilty. "I-I didn't mean that way."

"I know you didn't." Alus kissed Arc. He went back to hugging Arc again. "It is not your fault."

Arc hugged him back. "I'm sorry…"

"There is no need to be." Alus replied, kissing him again. "I do not see how anything could be your fault."

Arc blushed. "Hey, what time is it?"

"I am not sure…" Alus stopped hugging and reached for his clock, which sat on his bedside table. He sat up and tried to get a good look at it. "I think it says…seven am?"

"Well, it's a little later than I've been waking up to lately." Arc chuckled. "That's probably the best sleep I've had for a long time."

"I agree."

A knock at the door was then heard, interrupting Arc and Alus' conversation. "Alus?" It was Evangeline.

"Gods," Alus rubbed his face. "What does she want?" He whispered grumpily.

"Go and talk to her, Alus," Arc whispered. "I'll be in the bathroom." Soon after Arc said that, he got out of bed. But a hand grabbed his and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Just one more kiss?" Alus held up his finger, representing the 'one'.

Arc shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then." He laid his hand on the back of Alus' head and pushed it towards him, with Alus' lips gently landing on his.

Arc then pulled away from Alus. "Talk to her." He whispered.

Alus sighed. "Okay…" He stole one more kiss from Arc before he got off the bed, and walked towards the door. Alus looked behind him and seen Arc walk into the bathroom. Alus then opened the door, and Evangeline was standing there.

Alus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Evangeline…?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but it's important." Evangeline replied. "If you mind?"

Alus shut the door behind him and leaned against it. "So?"

"It's about the alliance." Evangeline began. "The leaders of Cadaewyn and Aevieth want to meet up with you to propose a plan of action."

Alus sighed. "When?"

"Sometime in the afternoon."

Alus nodded. He started looking at the floor.

Evangeline looked at Alus worriedly. "Alus, are you ok?"

Alus looked up at Evangeline and nodded. "Y-yes, I-I am fine…" He stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Evangeline asked, still worried.

"Evangeline," Alus put his hands on Evangeline's shoulders. "I assure you, I am fine."

"If you say so." Evangeline sighed. "You might want to get dressed."

Alus looked down at himself and blushed. He realised he was in his bed clothing. "I think that would be a good idea…"

Evangeline grinned. She began walking away. "I'll see you soon, Alus!"

As Evangeline walked down the stairs, Alus sighed with relief. He walked back into his room, and closed the door and leaned on it and closed his eyes.

"What did she want?"

"She was saying that the leaders of Cadaewyn and Aevieth want to meet with me today to propose a new plan of action." Alus replied, with his eyes still closed.

"So, we obviously won't be together for much of the day?"

"I am afraid so."

Arc sighed and walked over to Alus.

Alus opened his eyes. He saw Arc standing right in front of him. "But I will be back. I promise."

Arc smiled. "I hope so." He kissed Alus on his cheek, and smiled again.

Alus chuckled. "I promise."

* * *

Jesen was walking along the corridor, looking for Evangeline. He wanted to know how she was feeling this morning, after putting her to bed the night before. Jesen had looked about the castle but couldn't find her anywhere. As Jesen walked further down the hallway, he noticed a door opened slightly ajar. Curious, Jesen walked to the door and looked inside it. He found Evangeline, standing at her desk reading something.

Jesen opened the door quietly and walked into the room. He walked quietly over to Evangeline, who didn't seem to notice Jesen. Jesen tried to get a look at what Evangeline was reading. It appeared to be a letter from…Evangeline's brother!

"Jesen?"

Jesen jumped a little at Evangeline's soft voice. "Evangeline…I…"

Evangeline smiled softly. She looked down at the letter in her hand. "It's a letter from my brother."

"He replied?" Jesen asked shocked.

"Well, not exactly." Evangeline bit her lip. "It was the letter I received from him a few weeks ago…"

"Oh…" Jesen said disappointed.

"I know…"

Jesen sighed. "No word about him at all?"

Evangeline shook her head. "No one has found him yet…"

"I'm sure they'll find him, Evangeline."

"I hope so…" Evangeline sniffled.

Jesen pulled Evangeline into a hug. "I can feel it, Evangeline…you'll see your brother again."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"It's because you don't have faith," Jesen replied. "You gotta believe he's alive, Evangeline."

Evangeline sighed. "But it's hard…"

"I know it is, but it will get easier along the way, I promise."

Evangeline looked up at Jesen. Never have such wise words have escaped Jesen's mouth before. It felt weird, but it kind of meant that Jesen had grown up a little. Evangeline hugged Jesen tighter, and dug her head into his chest.

Jesen hugged Evangeline back, trying the best he could to comfort her.

Evangeline stopped hugging Jesen, and looked up at him. "I have to get back to work now." She walked away from Jesen and walked to her desk. "There are a lot of things to prepare for."

"What sort of things?" Jesen asked.

"The leaders of Cadaewyn and Aevieth are coming to meet with Alus to propose a plan of action about Malidia." Evangeline explained, while signing something on a letter.

"Should've guessed." Jesen sighed. "You know, I heard an old tale from my grandmother when I was a kid." Jesen walked beside Evangeline and whispered. "The tale told of Malidia's armies, and of all its knights and each and every last one of its fighters."

"So?" Evangeline looked at him, not particularly interested in Jesen's grandmother's tale.

"So, they said that some of Malidia's armies included some…" Jesen looked around him, and then leaned in near Evangeline and whispered, "Spirits of friends and family possessing the bodies of the knights."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Jesen, you have got to be kidding me?"

"Nope. And some say that these knights still fight in the army."

"Jesen, if you're trying to scare me, it's not working." Evangeline said sternly, signing another letter.

"I'm not trying to scare you! I just thought it would be a, um, reasonable subject to bring up!" Jesen chuckled nervously.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Don't you have work to be doing?" She lifted a pile of paperwork and set it beside another pile on the desk.

Jesen shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't been assigned anything particular to do so…I thought I would come and see you."

Evangeline blushed slightly. "Well, since you're here, you can help me move some of this paperwork." She grinned.

Jesen groaned. "Really?"

"It'll give you something to do."

Jesen groaned again. "Fine. What pile first?"

* * *

Alus walked along the hallway, heading towards the office Evangeline was working in. As much as he would've liked to stay with Arc for longer, he had to leave to go and prepare with Evangeline.

As Alus got further down the hallway, he heard voices. _It must be Jesen and Evangeline. _But after he thought this, he heard shouting, and recognised another voice. _What in the- _Alus walked down to the bottom of the hallway and eventually got to the door. Then all of a sudden, a young man burst out the door, nearly knocking the young king off his feet.

"Sorry, sire!" The young man stammered before storming off again.

Alus stared at the young man in astonishment before staring in through the door at Evangeline and Jesen, who were both staring right back at Alus. Alus saw that Jesen had his sword out, and he was standing quite close to Evangeline. It was as if he was…defending her. Alus grunted with disgust and walked down the hallway, not even bothering to ask what happened.

"Alus, wait!" Alus could hear Jesen shouting after him, but he didn't stop to turn around and face him. He heard his sword dropping and running footsteps. Then he heard another set of running footsteps. Alus assumed this was Evangeline. And still, Alus never turned around.

"Alus!" Jesen shouted after him again.

"You always have to bring your sword out, don't you?" Alus replied angrily at Jesen, still not turning around to face him.

"And you always have to be an ass about it, don't you?"

Alus stopped dead in his tracks, horrified. He turned around on his heel, and walked straight up to Jesen, less than a foot away from his face. "Say that again?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Jesen replied sarcastically. "I said, you always have to be such an ass about it, don't you?"

"You don't have the right to call me that!" Alus shouted in his face.

"Well, it's about time someone should do that!" Jesen shouted back.

"I don't think you are aware of what I can do with you within minutes."

"Don't make empty threats, Alus!" Jesen threw his arms in the air. "You know what? Do what you please with me! But at least everyone will know that I dealt with the royal brat!" He spat in his face.

"Both of you stop it!" Evangeline said, trying to break the fight. "You're both acting like children!"

"I want you out of here, Jesen." Alus whispered grimly. "NOW."

Jesen gave Alus a dark glare and spat at his feet before leaving Evangeline and Alus standing there.

Alus was furious. His face was bright red. Never before had someone spoken to him to like. And Jesen had to be the first person to do that. Alus' fists were clenched, and his breathing was raspy.

"Come on, Alus," Evangeline said softly, putting her hands on Alus' arm, and started guiding him away. "Let's go and calm you down."

* * *

Jesen sat in the chocobo stables among the hay, drinking from a large glass bottle. Jesen decided he would drink his troubles away with alcohol, thinking it would make him forget about his fight with Alus. But of course, he cried when he thought about it.

Jesen's hair was ruffled, his face was bright red like a tomato and his eyes were red with all the crying he did.

Jesen mumbled to himself and cursed a lot in between taking huge sips of the vodka he had in his glass bottle. "Why does it always happen to me?" Jesen complained drunkenly. "Why isn't it ever him? Gods, he's definitely an ass."

"Um, sir?"

Jesen looked up and found a young boy standing near him with a chocobo, hugging its head.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Jesen looked at him as if he was crazy. "Do I look okay? No." He already answered the young boy's question. He looked at him for a moment in confusion. "And you are…?"

"Stable boy, sir," The boy answered back. "I take care of the chocobos. I feed them, I wash them, and I, um, clean up after them…"

"Sounds like a crappy job." Jesen took another sip of his vodka.

"Well, it's not all bad, sir." The boy added gleefully. "You get a decent pay, and you get to spend time with the chocobos." He smiled, as the chocobo he was hugging let a 'kweh!'

"Well, lucky you." Jesen took another sip of the bottle. He looked up at the chocobo. "Whose chocobo's that?"

"It's the king's, sir."

Jesen snorted. "The king's chocobo, eh…? Does he ever visit this chocobo?"

"Of course, sir. Just as often as he visits his father's grave, sir."

Jesen stopped drinking his vodka bottle and looked up at the boy. "Father's grave…?"

"The king misses his father greatly. He was the only family he had and he lost him in a blink of an eye." The boy said saddened.

Jesen put down his vodka bottle. "The king has never mentioned anything about his father's death…not even his father at all."

"I believe he's too upset to talk about it. He still can't move on."

Jesen looked at the boy with an idea. "Do you know the story? How the old king died?"

The boy nodded. He stopped hugging the chocobo's head and sat down across from Jesen. He readied himself to tell the tale. "The king's father had been hypnotised by his evil advisor, Gilagmeth, and soon, he commanded the kingdom to be at war. The king's father had kicked King Alus – or this case, Prince Alus – out of the castle. Soon, the exiled prince went looking for help, but to no avail. His actions nearly caused him to get injured badly, or even killed."

"What happened next?" Jesen said, interested.

"While the prince was in the tavern, about to be severely punished for 'impersonating a member of the royal house', four teenagers appeared into the tavern. But there weren't your average teenagers; they were in fact, the Warriors of the Light."

"Oh, yes. I've heard of them."

"Luckily, the Warriors helped out the prince, and eventually, the five headed back to the castle to confront the king." The boy continued. "The guard at the front entrance wouldn't let them in, until another guard ordered on behalf the king to let the five in. Then that night, when they were all sleeping, the king appeared in the prince's room. The king leaned over Prince Alus with a knife in his hand, ready to stab him!"

"Stab him…?" Jesen said shocked. Not exactly a fatherly thing to do with your son.

"Yep." The boy nodded. "But luckily, everyone awoke and one of the Warriors, who was a close friend of Prince Alus, jumped in and tried to defend him. Then – of all people – Gilgameth came in, waiting for the king to stab his son. But then, Gilagameth's plan backfired, and the king stabbed himself, not wanting to hurt his son. And then, an epic fight broke out between Gilgameth and the Warriors, and it was a difficult fight, but eventually he was defeated." The boy took a breath in and sighed.

"Well? What comes next?" He shook the boy.

"Calm down, sir, I was only taking a breath! Ok, where were we…?"

"The fight with Gilgameth ended."

"Oh right!" The boy smiled. But then it turned into a frown. "Prince Alus' father was dying right in front of him. His father told him he loved him very much, and that he would make a great king, with his last dying breaths."

Jesen looked at him in shock. He couldn't believe it. Alus had never talked to Jesen about it and probably not Evangeline either. Jesen felt guilty for fighting with Alus like that. He sighed.

"I think you should apologise, sir." It was like the young boy read Jesen's mind. "But not right now."

"Why?" Jesen said, trying to ignore the fact that the boy somehow read his mind.

"He has the leaders of Cadaewyn and Aevith meeting with him, remember?"

Jesen rubbed his face. "Oh gods, forgot about that…"

The boy got onto his feet and guided Alus' chocobo back to his part of the stable. "See ya around, sir."

Jesen murmured a goodbye. He looked at his vodka bottle. "Maybe one more sip wouldn't hurt…"

* * *

Alus and the King of Cadaewyn and the Queen of Aevieth were standing around a table, with a map laid out on it, in a dimly lit room, discussing their next plan of action.

All through the meeting, Alus couldn't stop thinking about Jesen ands the fight that happened between them. At times he could discuss with the other monarchs, but at the same time he couldn't quite keep focused. _Maybe I was a bit cruel… _He thought. _Maybe Jesen is right. I may have been acting like a royal brat…_

"Have you tried a compromise with Adrian?" The King of Cadaewyn suggested.

The King – who was named Cambyses – was a tall, fit man, with strong muscles for a young man of nineteen. He had short blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes.

Cambyses was a wise man for his age, and was always focused. Cambyses had been on the throne since he was eight days old, after his parents had died not long after he was born. He grew up with his most trusted advisors at his side for years until they took ill and died. Since then, Cambyses didn't trust any other advisor, and ruled on his own. Cambyses had grown into a strong leader; so strong that his name was spread everywhere.

"I've already tried that…he just won't listen to me anymore…" The Queen of Aevieth sadly put.

The Queen – who was named Esther – was a healthy fifteen year old girl. She had long hair as black as night, which was usually plaited with four different coloured ribbons representing her alliance. Red for Saronia, blue for Cadaewyn, yellow for Aevieth and green for Malidia, but due to the recent troubles, she stopped wearing that colour in her hair. Esther had blue eyes.

Esther was strong-hearted, and didn't let things get in her way too easily. She was also kind hearted too, and is seen as someone who wouldn't hurt a fly. Esther hadn't been on the throne as long as Cambyses, Alus or Adrian. She had only been on the throne for three years. Esther had been lost in the forest and she grew up there, living with the rangers that had settled there. Soon, her father had died and everyone in the kingdom was looking for a new heir, and eventually found Esther. She was put straight on the throne, and that's where it all began for her.

"Won't listen anymore?" Alus asked shocked. "Since when did Adrian not listen to you?"

Esther shrugged her shoulders.

"I do have to admit; at times he will only listen to her." Cambyses stated.

"But why does he have to go and attack Aevieth all of a sudden?" Alus said confused. "And trying to kill Esther?"

"As far as I'm aware of he tried to kidnap me." Esther frowned. "And then if I was no use to him, he could've killed me."

"I don't think he would kill you, Esther…More like…" Cambyses said, putting his hand to his chin. "Keep you prisoner for a long period of time."

"Nearly killed me anyhow." Esther said grumpily.

"Well, we have to take action." Alus stepped in. "A compromise won't work, and Adrian won't talk to any of us. Not only that, we can't forgive him for the invasion of Aevieth."

"Then that leaves only one option available."

Alus and Esther looked at Cambyses, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"War."

"War?" The two exclaimed.

"Are you crazy, Cambyses?" Esther said, mortally shocked.

"It's the only way to get through to him, plus, we can settle this once and for all." Cambyses said before leaving the room.

As the door closed, Alus and Esther looked at each other.

"War?" Alus asked shakily.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't mind fighting to defend our countries," Esther admitted. "It's who I'm fighting against."

Alus blinked a couple of times. "W-what…?"

"It's Adrian…I-we…and he…" Esther was lost for words. "I-I love him…"

"Love him?"

Esther nodded. "And I thought he loved me back…until recently…I hate him for what he nearly did to me and what he did to my country…but, I still love him. And I know deep down somewhere he still loves me."

Alus sighed. He whispered, "One thing we can't do is tell Cambyses. Gods know how he will react to this."

"I agree." Esther whispered back. "I think that's our meeting finished…"

"Seems so." Alus sighed again. "You feel up for a game of chess?"

Esther smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." She took his hand and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Arc wandered around the castle's library. _There certainly have been a whole new bunch of books came in since I've been here… _He hadn't read much of the books that were in the library, so he thought he would spend the day cooped up in the library, reading books he hadn't read before. Arc had gone through a few books but eventually got tired of reading, so he wandered about the library for a bit. _I wonder how he's doing…_

* * *

Jesen peeked in through one of the doors to the room where Alus was. _Damn it, I can't just intrude on their…chess match? Since when do they both play chess together? _He shrugged his shoulders. Jesen leaned against a wall, so he wasn't looking in on the monarchs anymore.

He began to eavesdrop on their conversation. Well, there wasn't much to eavesdrop on. The two monarchs were both focusing on their chess match.

Eventually, he heard Esther exclaim. "Checkmate!"

And then Jesen heard Alus reply back, "You're getting pretty good at chess. I remember the first time you couldn't even play it."

"I remember that too." Esther giggled.

"Will excuse me for a minute, Esther?"

"Certainly."

Jesen then heard the one of the chairs squeaking. _Shi-_ Now was the time to make a quiet run for it. He started to walk really fast down the hallway. _Act natural, act natural. _Jesen repeated in his head.

Then, Jesen heard a pair of footsteps coming his way. _Oh crap-_ Suddenly, he was pulled out of the way and into another room.

Alus shut the door behind him, and folded his arms and stared at Jesen.

Jesen stared back at him. He felt tense, and a little nervous. _Gods, what is gonna do with me?_

They both stared at each for a few more seconds, before Alus and Jesen ended up embracing and kissing.

They both stopped after a few minutes and looked into each other's eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"I didn't mean to call you an ass or a spoil brat…" Jesen sniffled, as tears streamed down his face.

"Jesen, don't cry…" Alus whispered, wiping away his tears. "I should be the one apologising; I was the one threatening you…" He kissed him on the forehead. "And Evangeline explained everything to me. I completely understand now."

Jesen hugged Alus tightly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Alus hugged him back. "I'm just glad we're not fighting anymore."

"Same here…"

* * *

**R&R! No flamers please!**

_"Write what you think is right." _


	5. Many Tragic Events

**Hey guys! Here's an interesting fact. This is the last chapter of 'What Can A King Do?'. I know, I know, we've all grown to like Alus and Arc and Jesen and Evangeline but this is just the end :( You may see more of these characters again someday though, so don't be too sad! Also, sorry for any OCCness in this chapter (if there is any) and any other OCCness in any other chapters (if there are any...) Ok, for the final time, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters, but I own Jesen and Evangeline :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

A couple of months had gone by, and Saronia, Aevith, Cadaewyn and Malidia were all ready to go out to war.

It was the night the Sarionian armies were departing, and they were all prepared to leave, except for one.

Alus sat at his father's grave, twirling a flower between his thumb and his index finger. "I won't be able to visit here for a time..." He whispered. "But I know you will watch over me. And I know you will be with me..."

Alus set the flower on his father's grave. He stood up and dusted himself off. He sighed, and walked away from the grave.

Alus looked up ahead of him and saw the stable boy with his Chocobo. He thanked him and safely got himself up onto the saddle.

"You'll take care of him, right?" The boy asked worriedly.

Alus smiled. "You need not worry, Oliver. He will be safe with me."

Oliver smiled. "Thank you, sire..." He whispered before running off.

Alus turned his chocobo and headed off into the direction where he would soon be off to war.

"Alus, wait!"

Alus and his Chocobo turned around to the source of the sound.

Arc ran up to Alus and quickly took off the scarf around his neck. He handed it to Alus. "To remember me by."

Alus slowly took the scarf in his hand and looked at it. "Your scarf? But-"

"It's something to keep you going," Arc looked at Alus with teary eyes. "And just to remind you that I'll be waiting for you."

Alus sighed and got of his Chocobo. He walked towards Arc and hugged him. "I really wish I could stay here with you…"

"Me too…" Arc sniffled. He kissed Alus on his forehead.

Alus let go of Arc, and gave him one last teary look. "…I need to leave now…" Without another word, Alus got back on his Chocobo and left Arc standing there.

Alus didn't look back. He held Arc's scarf tightly, fearing he could lose it. _I am so sorry… _Alus let one tear escape his eye. _I will be back…I promise._

Arc stood there watching Alus ride away from him. "I'll wait for you…" He whispered.

_Two years later…_

The war – now known as 'The Four Nation War' – had just ended. Two years of constant struggling, finally over. Already there were scholars all over the world writing about this war. Every scholar there was tried to get every last detail they could; the once powerful alliance, the war itself, its fighters, the traitor...

As well as the loss of many great knights, another tragedy had befallen Saronia. The king, had been struck on his head, and he had been plunged into a coma.

He had been captured by the enemy and had been imprisoned for months, with no way of escaping. He had been tortured, and soon fell upon his fate. And then, when all hope was lost, a masked man appeared from out of the blue and saved the king.

No one caught a good glimpse of this masked man, as he had disappeared in seconds after just returning the king.

And what had really stumped everyone about this war, that the knights in this war weren't even fighting the King of Malidia. They were fighting his advisor, who had disguised himself as King Adrian – or more like shift-shaped into him. The advisor was killed by none other than Esther. She was the first to know that she didn't kill King Adrian, but his advisor. Honestly, when the news got out it was confusing and it rattled everyone's brains.

Eventually, King Adrian was found alive and well, which was quite pleasing to Esther, and they were soon to be married, uniting both of their kingdoms.

As for Cambyses, he continued his life as if it never happened. Many say that he saw the masked man bring back Alus. They also say they had a brief moment looking at each other before he disappeared.

But after all the chaos had settled down, everyone was concerned for King Alus, especially those close to him…

Arc sat by Alus' bedside with his head in his hands. He had stayed by his side at every chance he got.

After Alus left, Arc rented out a house and waited for him, just like he promised. He was thrilled at the news of how Alus got back from the war, after two long years. But when he went to see him…it all changed. Since then, Arc had been depressed.

_Why? Why, why, why? _Arc sniffled. He looked up at Alus' pale face.

Alus was tucked in under the sheets on the bed, and was facing the ceiling. He was breathing normally, and he looked peaceful. But Arc was still became depressed over it.

Arc looked down again. He couldn't bear to look at him. All it did was bring despair to him, and tears to his eyes. He really loved Alus, and he couldn't bear if something else tragic would happen to him.

_What if he dies? _Arc worried to himself. _I don't want him to die…He's too precious to me…I can't lose him…_

A door opened, and Evangeline walked in. She looked at Arc with saddened eyes.

Evangeline got to know Arc over the space over two years and she had never seen Arc so depressed. He didn't always have a smile on his face, but he was never in this sort of mood. It wasn't like him.

Evangeline walked over to Arc and kneeled down beside him. "Still no response?"

Arc shook his head, looking down at the ground.

"It's been months now…" Evangeline looked at Alus' pale face. "Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?"

"I would hope so…" Arc murmured. "What's a kingdom without its king?"

Evangeline sighed. Arc was right. How long was the kingdom to hold out without the king? "I hope he'll be alright…"

"You and me both…"

* * *

Jesen was lying down in a pile of hay, sleeping.

Jesen had gone back to drinking ever since Alus had been knocked into a coma. He drunk a lot of alcohol, and hid in the stables and moped and sobbed.

Jesen had received a cut over his right eye, but it didn't affect his eyesight. It only left a scar. A reminder of the war from his point of view.

The stable boy, Oliver got used to him being around and let him hide in the stables when he needed time on his own. He figured that it was better leaving him while he took care of the Chocobos.

Jesen was dreaming, as usual. He dreamt about all the times where he, Alus and Evangeline always ventured off away from the castle and trekked out into the fields. They always lay there on the ground, looking up at the clouds, and they always messed around and chatted. Those were moments the trio cherished. They started to do it less and less, and then they just stopped. And then everything started to change.

Everything started to get in the way, and it stopped the three from spending time together, and Jesen hated that. He just wished things would go back to normal…that everything would be okay again. He wanted Alus back…

Jesen woke up with a start. "Huh?" He looked around, and the stable was practically empty. No Oliver or Chocobos… Jesen looked down at a bottle of whisky in his hand. He poured it upside down. To his disappointment, there was nothing in it. "Aw…nothing left!" He dumped the bottle on the ground, and fell back onto the hay again.

Jesen opened one eye. He found Evangeline there, staring at him worriedly. "Where'd you come from?"

Evangeline sighed. "This is what you're reduced to now? Drinking?"

Jesen shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." He sat up.

Evangeline sat down beside him. She rested her head on Jesen's shoulder. "I know about you and Alus."

Jesen looked at her confused. "What?"

"How you two had a brief romantic relationship," Evangeline made it clearer for Jesen. She sat up. "That's what."

Jesen sat up and sighed. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Evangeline snapped. "Why didn't you _both _tell me?"

Jesen shrugged his shoulders. "Caught up in the moment, I guess."

"And what happened between you and him during the war?" Evangeline demanded.

"…"

Evangeline sighed angrily and folded her arms. "I can't believe you…"

"Look, he was missing Arc and it just…!" Jesen broke off. "It just happened…"

"I just feel as if you two can't tell me anything!"

Jesen looked at her, almost hurt. "Y-you really think that…?"

"Well, lately." Evangeline sighed. "We've all been growing far apart. And I hate that."

"I hate it too." Jesen responded, trying to help. He moved a strand of hair away from Evangeline's eyes. "You have really pretty eyes…"

Evangeline smiled. "You know, I love you?"

"Yeah…" Jesen smiled back. "And I think I love you too."

"Well, that was easy…" Evangeline admitted.

"I guess…" Jesen chuckled.

* * *

Arc, Jesen and Evangeline sat around Alus' bedside, chatting while staring at him.

Jesen couldn't take his eyes off Arc. _I can't let him take Alus…I do love Evangeline, but I still love Alus… _Jesen tried thinking of all possible ways he could get rid of Arc, but then he stopped and thought about it. _No…I couldn't do that to Alus. He loves Arc, and Arc loves him. I shouldn't step in the way of them both…Alus' happiness matters more to me than anything else…_

Jesen brushed his hair back. _If you love something, then let it go…so, I __**have to**__ let Alus go…_

"Maybe we should go…" Evangeline advised. "I think we've been here long enough."

Arc nodded. "Okay…" Arc stammered. He stood up and left the room immediately.

Evangeline looked over at Jesen. "Come on." She stood up, and beckoned him to leave with her.

Jesen nodded. He stood up as well, and left the room with Evangeline.

All was quiet…and everything was still…including Alus.

Alus was still. You would think anything could wake him up from his deep slumber. He was so quiet, and he didn't move an inch…

Suddenly, Alus' eyes shot open and he gasped. He looked around in a blind panic. _W-where am I? _His breathing was raspy, as he continued to look around. After a few minutes, he sat up and continued to look around him. _I-I don't-_

"I'll be back in a second, Jesen. I forgot something."

Alus' head shot up at the voice. _It's one of the voices I've been hearing…!_

Evangeline walked into the room, and glanced over at the bed – still believing Alus was unconscious. She grabbed a book that was sitting on a dresser, and was about to leave the room until…

"Wh-who are you?" Alus enquired shakily.

Evangeline nearly tripped. _Was that…? _She slowly turned on her heel, and looked at Alus, almost as if she feared him. "…Alus?"

"I'm sorry?" Alus looked at Evangeline confused.

Evangeline shot a confused look of her own back to Alus. "Alus? Alus Restor?"

Alus continued to stare blankly at Evangeline.

Evangeline's eyes widened in horror. _Oh no, don't tell me…_

Jesen walked into the room "Evangeline, what hell is taking you so-" Jesen stared at Alus in horror. "Oh my gods, he's…!"

Evangeline turned around and whispered to Jesen, "He doesn't seem to remember anything…"

"Doesn't remember anything?" Jesen hissed back.

"He can't remember me, he doesn't know where he is," Evangeline explained. "And he doesn't even remember himself."

Jesen glanced over at Alus, who stared right back at him. Jesen shivered. _Gods, this isn't like him…_

Jesen slowly walked over to Alus. Jesen felt shaky, and he saw that Alus was the same. He slowly kneeled down beside him. "…do you remember who I am?"

Alus stared blankly at Jesen. He looked over at Evangeline, as if she was supposed to give him an answer.

Evangeline looked back at Alus helplessly.

Alus looked back at Jesen. He shook his head. "N-no…"

Jesen sighed. He looked over at Evangeline. "What are we gonna do?" Jesen said very quietly, if not mouthed.

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders. "Guess we have to help get him memory back…"

Alus sat there quiet. He had no idea who he was, and who were these people around him. He couldn't remember anything from before he woke up, and he didn't know what was happening around him. Alus didn't know he was a king, he didn't know he had two of the best friends he could ever have, and he didn't know anything about an old friend who soon became his lover…

_Many months later…_

Alus sat at a desk, working away. He had recovered most of his memory and he seemed to be getting along just fine.

Evangeline walked up to the desk and dumped a small pile of papers on the desk. "More paperwork!" She giggled.

"Gods, will it ever end?" Alus moaned.

"Well, it will, once you start and finish it." Evangeline laughed. She then looked at Alus sympathetically. "Look, I'll help you with it." Evangeline playfully tousled Alus' hair, with Alus trying to fix it afterwards. She knew how much Alus hated it when his hair was out of place.

"Evangeline?"

"Yes?" Evangeline looked up at Alus while grabbing the small pile of paperwork.

"I've been wondering about something for a while…" Alus began. "A few months in fact."

"And that is…?" Evangeline dumped the pile on her desk.

"I feel as if I'm missing something in my life."

Evangeline stopped what she was doing. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Or, I'm missing _someone _in my life." Alus played with the quiver in his hand.

"Like…?"

"I don't know…" Alus murmured. "It's like, when I try to imagine a past memory of mine…it's like there's someone missing from it…"

"Well, what kind of memory triggers this?" Evangeline asked, with her back still turned to Alus.

"Like, when my father died."

Evangeline shuddered.

"There were people there when he died," Alus continued. "Two young teenage boys named Luneth and Ingus, and a teenage girl named Refia." Alus looked up at the ceiling still playing with his quiver. "But I'm sure there was someone else there…"

Evangeline walked over to Alus' desk. "Can we talk about this later? You still have tons of paperwork to go through." She signalled to the big pile of papers on Alus' desk.

Alus shrugged his shoulders. "Okay…" He continued working again.

Evangeline walked back to her desk, and sat behind it. She began thinking about this 'mystery person'. She knew exactly who it was. Arc.

After Alus had woken up with his amnesia, Arc had completely disappeared. He never came back to Saronia. He never even sent a letter to ask of Alus, or to check up on the trio. It worried Evangeline, and Jesen and herself never talked about Arc around Alus.

At the time when they tried to get Alus to remember Arc, he couldn't seem to remember him. Jesen and Evangeline tried everything they could for him to remember him; books, past memories…but as much Alus tried to remember him, he couldn't seem to process it through his memory. And soon, Alus moved on from trying to remember this person and soon forgot about it. But Alus knew that someone was missing in his memories; he just didn't know it was Arc.

"And what of your brother?" Alus enquired. "Have you been hearing from him?"

Evangeline smiled. "Why, yes, I have. He's fine and nothing bad has happened to him."

"That's good, as long as he is alive and well."

Evangeline stared at Alus. His head was down and he had a steady work pace going, "So, seen any cute girls that take your fancy?" Evangeline interrupted Alus' working pace.

Alus looked up. But, then he looked down and blushed. "Not really…"

"No one at all?"

Alus shook his head.

Evangeline wasn't convinced. She folded her arms in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Well…" Alus rubbed the back of his neck. "There is this _one _girl…"

Evangeline rushed over to Alus' desk and leaned on it with her elbows. Her hands supported her head, and she looked at Alus, very interested. She began to irritate him. "Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Fine…" Alus sighed in defeat. He put down his quiver and looked at Evangeline. "You know that girl, the messenger?"

"Erin?"

Alus nodded "Her."

Evangeline grinned. She started poking Alus. "Alus has a crush!" She teased.

"Stop it!" Alus chuckled. "Okay, I have a crush! Now stop poking me!"

Evangeline giggled. "Fine." Then, an idea popped into her head.

Alus saw the somewhat evil grin on her face. "What are you thinking?" He asked, slightly scared.

"Your birthday's coming up, right?"

"Yes…everyone knows that. And I'm sure I would remember my own birthday…" Alus thought about what he said for a moment. "Well, I would _now_." He corrected himself.

Evangeline smiled. "Well, you know how there's going to be a big ball for it?"

Alus nodded, still slightly scared.

"I say we invite Erin!" Evangeline grinned.

"Please don't!" Alus begged. "I get nervous around her…and I-I stutter! And I never know what to say to her…"

"Aw," Evangeline cooed. She put her hand on his shoulder. "That's what happens when you're in love!"

Alus sighed in defeat. He threw his arms in the air. "Fine. Invite her. Do as you wish."

"Yes!" Evangeline pumped her fist in the air. She hugged Alus. "You won't regret this, I promise!" She stopped hugging Alus and ran off.

"H-hey!" Alus shouted after her. He started running after her. "What about all the paperwork?"

_A year later…_

Alus was cleaning some stuff out of his room. Most things he found were stuff his father or mother owned, so he put them in a safe place.

He always kept what his father and mother owned, just because it reminded him of them both.

Alus was cleaning out his drawers, when something caught his eye. He reached in and took out a small photo.

In the photo was a slim woman, who was fairly young. She had short, white blonde hair and pale blue eyes. In her arms, she held a small baby, who had a tight resemblance to Alus.

Alus smiled. "Another photo, huh?" He tucked the photo into his pocket.

Alus continued looking through all the drawers, and ended up throwing out a load of junk. He came to the last drawer and opened it. There really wasn't much in it, and Alus didn't spend too long looking about it.

_Maybe I should see if there are more photos in here…_ Alus looked about, and couldn't see any photos. But something bright caught his eye. Alus reached further into the drawer, and pulled out a yellow scarf.

Alus looked at it, confused by why it would be in his bedside drawers. _…I've seen this before but I can't remember-_ His thoughts were interrupted by memories flashing through his mind.

He began to have the same memories that Alus had gone over and over in his mind. _What the-?_

Alus kept going back to the same memory; the night his father died. He was always convinced that there was someone else with him that night, other than the three teenagers. Suddenly, the missing pieces in the memories Alus had were suddenly filled. And Arc appeared in all the missing pieces.

Alus gasped, and he looked down at the scarf in mortal shock. _…Arc? _He gripped it close and held in close to him. He remembered everything about Arc again; who he was, and how much he meant to Alus…

"But why did he go back on his promise?" Alus asked himself. "I never saw him again after I woke up from that coma…"

"Alus?"

Alus turned around and looked at Evangeline, who stood at the door. She held a young baby, no more than a few weeks old. "I think Joseph wants you back now." She giggled.

Alus chuckled. He stood up and walked over to Evangeline. He looked down at the baby and smiled. Alus took the baby out of Evangeline's arms.

"He really does look like you." Evangeline added brightly.

"Yes, but he has his mother's eyes." Alus added, saddened. "Pale blue…just like my mother's…"

Evangeline frowned. He hated to see Alus like this.

Alus eventually got married to Erin, and soon afterwards she died after giving birth to Alus' first son, Joseph.

"How are you coping?"

"Better than I thought…"

Jesen walked into the room and looked at Alus. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but there's a visitor for you."

"Do you know who it is?"

Jesen shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

Alus sighed. "I'll be back soon." He walked out of the room.

Jesen and Evangeline walked out of the room and watched Alus walk down the hallway.

"Joseph really looks like him." Jesen observed.

"Yeah," Evangeline smiled. "But he has his mother's eyes."

Alus walked down the hallway, with Joseph still in his arms. "I wonder who wants to see me…" He murmured to himself. "Especially at this time…"

After constant thinking and guessing from Alus, he finally got down to the castle entrance. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone waiting for him.

"So, you have a son now?" A voice from behind him observed.

Alus shuddered at the voice; he recognised it. He didn't know what to think right now. Alus had only just remembered Arc, and realised he left him alone. And now, he came crawling back to Alus, as if nothing had happened. Alus didn't feel glad that Arc came back; he felt…spite towards him.

_Why is he here? _Alus thought furiously to himself. _He __**left **__me…he __**hurt**__ me…I feel as if I can't even look at him now…_

Alus never turned around to look at Arc.

"I see you're not talking to me now." Arc clarified. "Or, have you lost your voice now?" Arc asked sarcastically.

Alus turned around and huffed. "Do you know how much you've hurt me?" He growled in a low tone. "Three years, Arc…three heaven-damned years!"

"You were doing fine without me!" Arc snapped.

"Because I didn't know who you were!" Alus barked back.

The consisting barking between the two disturbed Joseph, and caused him to start wailing.

Alus held Joseph close to him and tried to sooth the young baby. "Shh…I'm sorry, Joseph…" He looked up at Arc with a cold stare. "Why did you leave me?"

Arc just stared back at him. He folded his arms.

"Answer my question." Alus demanded.

"Because I knew we couldn't be together." Arc admitted.

Alus stared at him, confused. "What?"

"We can't be together," Arc explained. "Even you know that."

Alus looked away. He was right. It wasn't right, two men together? And how would it impact on Alus' son? Most importantly, how would it impact on the rest of Saronia?

"The only reason was that I came back, was to see you." Arc said with teary eyes. "One last time…"

Alus looked back at Arc, also teary eyed. Tears ran down his face. "I-I can't stay angry at you…"

"I know you're hurt from what I've done to you…" Arc cried. "But please…let me make it up to you…"

"Spend the night with me." Alus suggested.

Arc bit his lip nervously. "Spend the-?"

"It'll be like the night when you came back to me," Alus walked closer to him. He whispered in his ear seductively, "Only better…"

All the hairs on Arc's neck pricked up. "When should I-?"

"You can sneak in through the balcony window to my bedroom." Alus instructed. "Be there for eleven."

A small grin appeared on Arc's face. "I'll be there."

* * *

That night, Arc appeared with Alus, just like he said he would. They spent the night together, and that was a night neither of them would forget. They became so close to each other, and they both discovered they didn't want to leave each other. But, reality checked in, and they had to.

Arc stood beside Alus' bed and looked down at a content Alus, staring back at him with sleepy eyes. He crawled back under the sheets and lay with him again. He was due to leave, but he stayed longer with Alus.

"Don't you have to leave?" Alus breathed.

"The night is young, and so are we…" Arc kissed him. "Another hour, and then I'll leave."

"There is so much to do an hour…"

"Exactly."

Arc continued to stay with Alus, until the sun started to rise.

Arc was already changed. He looked out the balcony window. He sighed. Arc stared back at Alus, who was sleeping soundly. He chuckled.

Arc walked over to Alus side of the bed and leaned down towards him. He kissed him on his forehead.

Alus opened his eyes slowly. He weakly pulled Arc closer to him and gave him short, soft kisses, before pulling him into a long, heavy kiss. Alus took Arc's face in his hands. He stroked the sides of his face with his thumbs and smiled sweetly. "I'll always love you, Arc…I won't ever forget you…"

"And I'll always love you, Alus…" Arc whispered back, laying his hand on one of Alus' hands on his face. "Don't ever forget me…"

"Never…" Alus sniffled. "Send me letters, okay?" Tears ran down his face.

Arc nodded, tears running down his face onto Alus' face. He slowly took Alus' hands off his face, and backed away slowly. He walked over to the balcony and looked out towards the sun. He looked back and gave Alus one final look.

Alus stared back at him and smiled tiredly. "I love you…" He croaked.

Arc smiled back at him. "I love you too…" Arc looked ahead and jumped out of the balcony window.

Alus closed his eyes over, and a tear escaped his eye. _I wish you didn't have to leave me again…_

Arc and Alus' love never faltered, even though they didn't see each other again for years. They sent each other letters, as they both promised. And most importantly, they never forgot each other.

* * *

**Aww, sad ending :( Well, that's my first many chapter story finished! So, don't forget to R&R! (unless you don't like yaoi or the story or anything...)**

_"Write what you think is right." _


End file.
